The Transfer
by Jiaqui
Summary: 7 teens went from the "Earth" world to the Naruto world by accident. How will they deal with this new environment? They are more than capable of defending themselves physically, but what about emotionally? And who is that girl with the mysterious powers?
1. Prologue

**EWO :3 Heh heh ^.^' well, um, this is the first Fanfic I've done, so it probably sucks. And no one will read it. I'll try to update as good as I can, but I will admit, I am lazy. After about...5 months here on , I finally got motivated enough to type this. PLEASE DON'T NOT-READ BECAUSE OF THAT! I swear I'll try really hard! So, um, yeah...please review, even if its just a single word like "sucks" or "shit" or, I'm hoping, "nice." T.T You can tell I have high confidence.**

**ANYWAYS! THIS FANFIC IS ABOUT ME AND 6 OF MY FRIENDS...even though they have no idea I'm doing this. XD There aren't really any descriptions in this, but those will come later. Well enough rambling...TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, not me...if I did, Sasuke-kun would have never left and Naruto and Hinata would be getting it on instead of her stuttering...**

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" Seven teens sat in a circle, but only six were laughing. The other one was the object of their laughter, wearing nothing but an aqua with lavender polka dots bra and a hot pink tutu.

"Oi, Cory! I like your skirt! It really compliments your eyes!" one of the other guys in the group managed to get out between chuckles.

"HEY! IT IS NOT A SKIRT, SAMUEL! It is a tutu," Cory said with a dignified pout, then burst into hysterics. Then entire room was filled with the children's cackles.

"Okay. Vanessa. Truth or Dare?" Cory asked the dark-skinnedf girl next to him.

"Dare," she said with an evil gleam in her eye.

Cory pondered what torture to put her through for a minute. Once he chose, his eyes just perked up and Vanessa's eyebrows raised three inches. "I dare you to do the 'nakie butt' dance. Right here, right now."

"AH HELL NO!" Vanessa almost pummeled Cory while he yelled nonsense, like how she had to since it's a dare, how it wasn't that bad, and how she could keep her bra on to save her 'damn womanly pride.'

One of the other three girls left the room, coming back a second later with a diaper in hand. Vanessa ran to her and grasped her leg, begging, "Please, Sarah! Have mercy! I'm a poor old woman, with only my dignity left! If I have to do this, even that will be gone!" Sarah just chuckled maliciously and started dragging Vanessa to the bathroom. Gina, seeing how much Vanessa was struggling, got up to help pull her across the floor. They locked her in here, threatening to make the dare worse if Vanessa didn't come out in five minutes. She reluctantly obliged. She knew better than to make Sarah AND Gina mad. Hell, even a stranger knew better.

The bathroom door slowly opened, and everyone's jaw hit the floor. There stood Vanessa with nothing but her bra and a diaper. In point two seconds, the entire house shook with her friends' laughter. Even the unnamed girl let out a small chuckle. The ridiculed girl sighed and announced, "ALRIGHT ALREADY! GEEZE! Okay, bitches. Let's just get this over with, please!" Everyone nodded, and Cory and Rick got out their camera phones. Vffanessa's face grimaced.

She took a deep breath, and started running around in circles screaming, "NAKIE BUTT NAKIE BUTT NAKIE NAKIE NAKIE BUTT!" The entire house shook from giggles!

Vanessa plopped down into the circle, laughing just as hard as the rest of them. "Hey! Look!" Sean said. "Even Melanie's in tears!" Everyone except this "Melanie" turned and looked at her. She was rolling on the floor, something she rarely ever did. A smile graced her usually emotionless face.

The teens stared at their friend going completely OOC, and then started laughing even harder than before. After about five minutes, it finally quieted down enough for Vanessa to name her victim. "Well, Mel. Since it seems you took so much joy out of my pain, how 'bout you go. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said in a monotone voice.

"Okay. I dare you to…give your powers to Gina for two whole minutes."

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Rick and Sarah objected while jumping up. With a small wave of her hand, Melanie got them to sit back down.

"You do realize the consequence if this goes wrong," she calmly stated. Gina was just bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Aw! Give me a break! I'll just do some small stuff, promise!" Gina pleaded. Rick and Sarah just glared.

Melanie mentally sighed, knowing there was no way out of tfhis. "Fine."

Gina squealed and ran to sit down in front of Melanie. They sat cross-legged, Melanie closing her eyes in deep meditation. Sarah and Rick gaped in shock. They whispered to each other. "You know what could happen! Gina has the least restrain on her emotions of all of us! If she actually tries something-"

"I know," Rick interrupted her. "But there's nothing we can do. I still can't believe Melanie actually agreed."

"She probably knew that Gina would protest and make her life hell if she didn't." Rick just nodded.

A green glow emanated from Melanie and into Gina. Melanie's chant filled the air. "Asa coni buto nassi omno welai lineso ganica powin timo." Gina started shaking, but stopped once the transfer was complete.

"Whoa!" she screamed and jumped into the air. Gina started running in circles, so quickly that you could only feel the wind being pushed aside. Everyone was backed against the wall, Melanie included. Her two best friends, Rick and Sarah, were on either side of her, looking scared for their lives.

"GINA!" Sam, Cory, and Vanessa screamed. The breeze immediately stopped.

"You gotta get a better hold on your emotions, hon. If not, you'll blow the house down!" Vanessa chastised her.

Gina slowed down. Sam, Cory and Vanessa surrounded her, asking her how it felt. "Amazing!" Gina answered. The other three hung in the background. "So this is the power that took Melanie to so many different worlds!"

"Yeah! I bet she's been everywhere! Pendragon, Eragon, even Naruto!" Sam listed.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to go to Naruto," Vanessa mused.

_How did she do it?_ Gina thought. _It was something like 'Baso naki lano omno pico mase coni hesa desanoca.'_ _No wait! I remember! It was '_Maso_ naki lano omno _pica _mase coni _hosa_ desanoca.'_ _Yeah! That was it!_

Suddenly, the floor started sinking into where Gina stood. She shrieked and backed up, just in time for a dark hole to appear. Sam, Cory, and Vanessa screamed and clung to each other while backing into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!" Cory demanded.

"It is a portal," Melanie answered with slight venom in her voice. She turned to Gina. "What did you think?"

"M-maso naki lano omno pica mase coni hosa desanoca." The dark hole grew even larger. "Please! Tell me how to stop it!"

"You can't. You have ripped open the fine line between realities. It will continue to grow, searching for the spell caster. It won't rest until you go in," Melanie explained a little too calmly. Her friends stared at her with horror on their faces.

"WHAT? NO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!"

"You have no choice! If you don't it will expand until you do!" Rick screamed.

The floor started caving in towards the hole. The teens started sliding into the black abyss that would not rest until it had them. Four were panicking, while Melanie, Rick, and Sarah held onto each other. One by one, each of them got sucked into the portal to who-knows-where. When all were through, the hole closed and the floor went back to normal.

The sounds of their screams still lingered.


	2. Unsuspected Fury

**A/N Well, I kinda left it on a weird note...with a cliffy I hope? I wanted to do this in "Sarah" POV, 'cause she's one of my bestest friendilies. Though, next chapter might be in my POV (Melanie's) or just third person. I think I got this chapter up three days later...AND ONLY ONE VIEW! T.T Still no reviews...but I get how it might be hard since 1) no Naruto characters are in it yet and 2) it's only a first chapter. I'll give it 'till like 10 chapter, and if still no review, I'll be a meany-butt and wait to update until I get some. At least one...please? *Puppy Dog Eyes***

**DISCLAIMER BY MELANIE/MOI: *Melanie glares at herself in mirror for doing this and sighs* Jiaqui/Me does not own Naruto...or the slight Eragon that is mentioned. If she/I owned Naruto, she/I would have rock music in it. If she/I owned Eragon, BROM WOULD STILL BE LIVING ALONG WITH HIS SAPHIRA! T.T**

* * *

~Sarah's POV~

It was midnight when we left. It was noon when we arrived. But _where_ did we arrive?

I was the first one to regain any sense of reality. The trip through the portal had put a heavy toll on me.

_~Flashback~_

_Lights swirled all around me. I saw colors I never even imagined, and couldn't even begin to describe. I felt life all around me. It was as if each burst of light was another life form. I felt each tree in the forest near my house, each spider that hung in my attack, each tick in my dog's fur. I couldn't see them, but I _felt_ them. Then I started feeling something new. There were strange creatures, unfamiliar bushes, and unnamed people. They were calling to me, begging for me to join them. I almost went too until I heard Melanie's voice saying, _"Do not get pulled in! Focus on me. Clear your mind."_ I quickly focused on her, noticing how calm and collected she was. We had no visible forms. There were only our spirits, linked together in the endless time stream. We were one._

_~End Flashback~_

My soul felt empty and alone. Being connected to others tended to leave a mark on you once you split up. _Now I know what Brom meant when he lost his Saphira._ I thought dryly.

Gasping, I looked around to make sure everyone was here. I counted mentally. _Un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six. Okay we're all here. _Melanie sat in the middle of a circle created by all of our bodies. She was meditating, probably from being given back her powers. _Poor girl. I don't care if it was a dare or not; if I was her, I would never give those powers away._

Everyone else started stirring, eventually sitting up. Only then did Melanie relax.

"Okay, what happened, where are we, and when can we get back?" Cory calmly asked.

His questioned went unanswered as Melanie walked up to Gina. I could feel the hate pouring off her, and I knew Rick could too. No one else seemed to notice as Melanie towered over Gina.

Quick as lightning, Melanie yanked Gina off the ground and slapped her so hard she fell back into the tree six feet behind her. "Foolish human!" she roared. We gaped at her in shock. I never imagined she would do _that._

She went over to where Gina lay, grabbed her neck, and held her firmly against the tree. "Do you realize what you have done?!?! Because of you, I'll be forced to watch out for six pitiful creatures, comforting you every time you stub a toe or get pricked by a thorn! Seven years I'll have to put up with you, not even being able to complete my goal!" Gina started gasping for air, and Melanie let go, heading towards Vanessa. She picked the poor girl up and held her in the air by her collar. "You think it's fun to mess with me? You think it would be better to have me give Gina my powers because 'she'll do something fun with it! Rick or Sarah wouldn't do anything worthwhile, and Sam or Cory would just go crazy!' HUH? You _know_she has the least control over her emotions! Rick and Sarah have enough inside their skulls to understand the consequences of a failed spell! YOU CHOOSE HER! OF ALL PEOPLE, THE ONE WHO CRYS WHEN A FLY COMES IN THE ROOM!"

"Give her more credit! At least she shows _something_ instead of staying an emotionless bitch!" Vanessa defended her best friend. Melanie's eyes showed flames as she growled. A knee came up and slammed Vanessa in the chest, sending her spiraling into the air. As she came down, another leg came and kicked her in the side. She started flying in the direction of the kick, only to have a fist meet her stomach. Blood came out of her mouth.

Rick ran up, trying to stop Melanie. When he got close, she turned and threw him to the ground with her left arm. Her eyes were completely black, no white showing. I gasped. Cory and Sam scrambled backwards as Melanie's dark gazed looked over each of us individually. As her eyes turned back to Rick, she let out a small gasp and ran to his unconscious body. Blood was trickling out his lower lip. His back was over a two-foot tall rock. "Damn it!" Melanie swore. She put her left hand under his head and let her right hand become enclosed in a flurry of green light. She ran it over Rick's body, gradually healing his ruptured insides. As she did this, her eyes slowly turned back to their normal bright blue hue. I sighed with relief. _She would never willingly hurt Rick. He's one of the only humans she'll willingly put up with…_ I thought.

Rick came to and carefully sat up. "MELANIE!" he shouted, throwing himself at her. His arms circled around her small frame. "You okay now? No more swirling darkness inside?"

Melanie just stood there, accepting the back-breaking hug. Rick's arms loosened up and started rubbing her back. I sweat-dropped. _That idiot's groping a feel…will he ever learn?_ Melanie finally managed to pry his arms off, and then started walking towards Gina. She healed her bruised windpipe, and then went over to Vanessa to heal her broken ribs. She didn't apologize, and no one expected her to. Quite frankly, I think they deserved more, much more.

With a motion of her hand, we all sat in a half circle around her so we could ask questions. Rick and I sat closed to her on either side. This was the tradition we had whenever someone, or in this case _everyone,_ felt they needed some explanations. She didn't have to wait long for the inquiries. "Why do we have to stay here for seven years?" Cory asked. They seemed to have moved past the little incident.

"The line between realities is thin. Each time someone rips and travels through it, it must heal. The time it takes to heal after one person is one year," Melanie answered.

"Can't you create a spell to make it heal faster?" Sam wondered.

"I could, but it would make it easier for the reality line to tear without reason." Sam nodded his head in acceptance.

I raised my hand. "Yes?" Melanie said in a slightly amused voice. Heh. I forgot this wasn't school.

"Where are we?" Well, I was curious. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

Melanie sighed and turned to Gina. "Yes, where are we?" Of course Melanie knew, but she wanted Gina to say it.

"W-well," Gina was still pretty shaken up. _I don't blame her._"I was thinking of the Naruto world, s-so I guess we're there. O-or here, now."

"Yes we are. Konoha is six miles southwest of here," Melanie confirmed.

"YES! YES! OHMYGOD! FINALLY! I'VE BEEN BEGGING TO COME HERE FOR AGES!" Cory ran around screaming.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sam hit him on the head, quickly quieting him down. We just laughed.

"So, does that mean…" Rick started to ask.

Melanie smirked. "Yes, it does. Do you all remember your training?"

Our eyes just lit up. "Hai, Melanie-sensei," we all chimed.

"Get in formation then." We all jumped and ran to our positions. _YES! OH YES, THANK GOD! I LOVE THIS!_


	3. The Light of Your Energy

**A/N I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! T.T I wanted to make this the description one, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, not everyone would like a chapter with almost nothing but description. (Forgive me, this is my first fanfic and so I was gonna try that instead of putting in the characters' descriptions before this.) So, next chapter will be almost entirely descriptions just to get it over with. I have NO idea how long it will be. There will be important info in there, so please don't just skip. Skim through it! PLEASE REVIEW! I am very excited I have 6 views, and 10 hits, but I still have no _re_views! I don't think I'll count this chapter in the "10 chapters and no reviews=quit story" thing, but it all depends. Even if the review is just "THIS IS SHIT! TAKE IT DOWN!" I'd be happy! *Long A/N comes to an end***

**DISCLAIMER BY SARAH: Mel doesn't own Naruto. If she did, well, let's just say its world would be an ugly, ugly place.**

**Melanie: HEY! IF YOU OWNED IT IT WOULD B-**

**Sarah: I COULDN'T OWN IT! I'M BROKE!**

**Melanie: Exactly! If Sarah owned the Naruto world, it would be poor and full of hobos that smell worse than she does.**

**Sarah: How could I smell bad? We use the same shampoo and conditioner!**

**Melanie: Correction- we OWN the same shampoo and conditioner. I'm just the only one who uses it.**

**e.O' WELL ON TO THE STORY WHILE THESE TWO BEST BUDDIES BICKER!**

~Rick's POV~

Melanie stood surrounded by the six of us. While she was chanting, liquid glass seemed to rise up out of the ground in front of us. When the glass reached six feet, it solidified and became a mirror of sorts. The trees and grass around them showed, but we did not.

I took a breath and walked up to the mirror in front of me. I hesitantly reached out and touched my right hand to the smooth surface. The mirror shimmered and rippled out around my skin. Slowly, the hand started to go through. It felt like my body was being filled with pure energy. It wasn't electrical, it was natural energy; the kind that makes a human breathe. Pretty soon my whole arm was following, and I was standing halfway in, halfway out of the "mirror." In front of me was a deep, dark abyss. I stared down and saw, in the distance, a blue light.

"_The Light of Your Energy is what it is called." _I remembered Melanie saying. _"It is the color of your own, natural, uncorrupted energy. It will never go away, though it will never been seen. It is the same energy your fore-fathers used for evil before it was sealed away. This spell allows you to embrace your inner energy. When you touch it, you will be allowed access to your natural powers. However, you will only be allowed to use the powers that I permit, seeing as I will be the one who will unlock it. I will use this spell for one thing, and one thing only…"_

_Heh heh._ I mentally laughed. I loved this; the feeling of being in control for once in my life. No one telling me what to do, just me and my own decisions. I didn't worry about the others. They would be fine. Breathing deeply, I fell forward towards the light of freedom.

* * *

Outside, everyone had fallen into their own abyss. Melanie sat inside the circle made by the portal mirrors, trying to keep a tight leash on which powers each could use. Her mind was with each of her comrades.

Cory, Sam, Vanessa, and Gina were only given the one power while Rick and Sarah had more freedom. Why? Simple; she trusted them. They knew the truth, and yet they had stuck by her and accepted her. The four others knew only miniscule details of her history, and she was planning to keep it that way. They knew who she was now, but her two best friends knew who she was before.

_Friends._ She thought drying. _Tsk. To think I have become this week to rely on friendship. Well, I'm not totally reliant. They don't know _everything, _despite that they know a lot._

The mirrors were shaking, she noticed. Time was up. It was done.


End file.
